Drabble Challenge
by spellmynameright
Summary: Drabble Challenge. Naomi/Emily of course.


_**Drabble challenge:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! 4. Do ten of these, then post them.**_

_**NAOMILY OF COURSE.  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**1. See My Side – Jordin Sparks**

"Do you really think this is going to work?"

"What? It's fucking fool proof Ems."

"But what about Katie? Surely she would figure something out." Naomi shook her head in amusement, her girlfriend was always analysing things before they had happened. She took a step closer to her, taking her hand, circling small patterns around her skin, she leant in for a short chaste kiss. Emily's eyes remained closed even after the kiss had finished, and Naomi chuckled a little at her, she looked like she was in a trance.

"Come on babe, it fine, and I'm sure if we can't get past Katie, Effy will help. She is pretty much on our side."

"Your always right…" Emily huffed.

**2. Mouthwash – Kate Nash**

"Get the fuck out of the bathroom Emily! For fuck sake!"

"Shit!" Emily whispered harshly, motioned to Naomi to keep as quiet as possible, while climbing out a wrapping a towel around herself. She heard Naomi's hushed laugh coming from the shower and turned to see her almost laughing out loud about being caught in the most awkward positions.

"Stop it! It's not even funny!" Emily tried to be serious, but she really couldn't and ended up laughing along with her girlfriend. Her eyes glazed over as she watched Naomi step out of the shower, dripping wet. She wrapped a towel around her frame.

"Not now Emily…" She mumbled to herself, but Naomi heard it, and laughed some more.

More banging on the door caused her to jump.

"I'm fucking coming ok?!" Emily shouted out, opening the door to a very angry looking Katie.

"Oh my fucking god, finally!" Katie shouted back, but stopped as she saw Naomi behind her sister.

"Did you guys just…I don't even want to… I'm going to Danny's for a shower. You can… clean… the bath. Urgh."

**3. Anybody – Jesse McCartney**

"How does it even work?" Katie pondered, watching her sister and that 'lezza' Naomi cuddled up in the corner of the party, in their own little world.

-

"So you will then?" Naomi asked hopefully, looking at her girlfriend with a doe eyed expression, unable to refuse in Emily's eyes.

"Why would I refuse? I mean, a week away. There's a beach, there is no Katie, no pervy little brother trying to catch me with you…" Naomi raised her eyebrow. "Don't even ask. There is you in a skimpy, I'm hoping, bikini, how can I say no?"

Naomi laughed out loud, but was silence as Emily pushed her lips against hers forcefully.

**4. Paper Planes – M.I.A**

"Oh…fucking…oh my… shit!" Emily shouted out loud, as Naomi's hands worked wonders on her skin.

Outside, Katie was grimacing at the sounds coming from the bedroom they shared, she had been waiting for ages to be able to go in there to get some new clothes for the part y they were going to that night.

"Fucking hell!"

"No! Don't stop!" Emily's heavy breathing was heard, and Katie groaned once again, getting kind of sickened out at the mental images the sounds were making.

"Fuck sake! I get that your lezza's now, but you don't need to fucking shout about it!" Katie shouted through the door, and huffed out of the house, sure that she had left some clothes that she could wear at her boyfriends house.

"Danny? Fucking lezza's have taken over my bedroom. I have clothes there right?" Katie asked through her phone.

"Yeah babe, but wait, lezza's? NICE ONE BABE. Invite them too!" He laughed his obnoxiously annoying laugh that made Katie cringe.

"No… thanks."

**5. Burn – Usher**

Naomi lay on her back, her eyes fixated on the bright blue sky above her, only wisps of cloud were apparent and Naomi was amazed. She had never seen the sky so clear. Her mind was not so clear though, as ut was reeling with thoughts of her 'not so secret anymore' girlfriend Emily Fitch. It wasn't even lustful thoughts; her thoughts were full of amazement. Amazed how the smallest things Emily did made her smile the biggest she ever had. Even thinking about her now had her smiling.

"I hope it's me you're smiling about…" The voice caused Naomi to turn her head suddenly, and all of a sudden the familiar lips were on hers. She didn't even notice her girlfriend's presence, that's how deep in thought she was.

**6. Hands Open – Snow Patrol**

"What the fuck Naomi?! Why would you…you…." Emily burst into tears right there in front of her, the tears falling rapidly down her cheeks, making long trails as it hit her dry, warm skin.

"I don't know ok Ems! I was just… I wasn't even thinking… it was like… heat of the moment. Yeah that's it, heat of the moment."

"Heat of the fucking moment? Why don't you just go and be with him, he can obviously cure your craving better that I ever can. Fucking hell. And it was Cook! If it was like… JJ, it wouldn't be as bad. But Cook?! What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I wasn't…"

**7. I'm Your Man – Michael Bublé**

"So do you have it?"

"Have what?"

"The MDMA, I told you to get it…" Katie moaned, realising that her sister had forgotten.

"I'm sorry, erm… I got kind of distracted…."

"Distracted? How the…"

"Well Naomi was helping me get ready, and it kind of…"

"OK! You can stop now! I don't want to know!"

"But you asked! And how come every time you surf and turf with Danny, I get the whole play by play?"

"Because Danny is a guy, with a cock. Not a lezza."

"You do realise, that every time you say that, you insult me as well?"

"Fuck yeah I know! It's not gonna change soon either, so get used to it Ems."

"Whatever…" Emily sauntered off to her girlfriend in the corner with tears in her eyes, her throat was constricted and her breathing was becoming hard.

"Hey Ems! Hey… hey now… what's up babe?" Naomi comforted her as she buried her head into her neck.

**8. Better Than Love – Griffin House**

"Did you hear that?"

"Oh my god… Is that a bear?!" Naomi laughed at her comment as her girlfriends face turned to anger.

"Don't even do that! I hate it when you do that!" Emily started to hit Naomi playfully.

"And I love it when you do that…" Naomi sighed, watching Emily calm a little bit and her eyes connected with hers again.

"Do what?"

"Get all angry… it's fucking hot." Naomi raised an eyebrow.

Emily snorted.

"You're joking."

"Nope." Naomi replied, poucing on Emily, pushing her down back on to the floor of the tent they both shared. They had managed to lcok it by keeping the zip inside. They didn't want a pervy Cook to come snooping around, and 'happen' to come across them. It had happened a lot lately since they had got together.

**9. DANCE – Justice**

"Come on, move your hips." Emily instructed, placing her hands on Naomi's hips and moving them herself.

"But I can't dance, there is no point in trying if I fuck it up all the time." Naomi moaned, folding her arms.

"Oh you so can dance, there are tonnes of ways to dance…" Emily trailed off. "This is my favourite…" Emily whispered into Naomi's ear as she pressed herself up against Naomi's now stiff body.

"But…but…"

"No words… just move with me…" Naomi soon got the hang of it, and they both began moving to the music, their body creating delicious friction, making them almost pounce on each other there on the dance floor. But they both knew they couldn't not with the other people around, even if the guys were fond of the idea of watching. It was their private life; it wasn't going to be anyone else. It was everything they wanted it to be.

**10. Sex On Fire – Kings Of Leon**

"So wait, what we did on the bouncy castle yesterday, was that real? Did you mean any of it?" Emily's gaze was almost burning into Naomi's eyes, to look of hope filling them as a smile erupted on Naomi's face.

"It was, partly. You know when people say that when they are drunk, they do what the sober version of them want to do?"

"That doesn't make sense at all, but yeah I guess. That means that even though you were drunk and high, you wanted to kiss me?"

Naomi nodded.

"So, would you kiss me now?"

"It would be my pleasure…" Naomi lowered her head a little, capturing Emily's mouth in a sweet, savouring kiss.


End file.
